<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TBD by crescent_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752677">TBD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_witch/pseuds/crescent_witch'>crescent_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student, Beauxbatons Transfer, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Third Year, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, New Student, POV First Person, Protective Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin Pride, Smut, Sweet Draco Malfoy, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Top Draco Malfoy, third year transfer, toxic draco malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_witch/pseuds/crescent_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter of a Draco fanfiction I've had in my mind for years now that I'm finally getting the nerve to put into words. I'm only in the beginning stages of the work but I believe if I don't put something out I will never post it. So here is an idea of what I plan for it to look like. This will likely be edited as the story comes to life.<br/>It is the story of Adelaide Lestrange, a distant descendent of the well-known Lestrange family. Many years ago before what the Lestrange family tree shows, two brothers parted ways. One going to England and the other remaining in France.<br/>Adelaide is of the 'french' line and has attended Beauxbatons for the last two years, but a job opportunity for her parents brings her to Hogwarts in her third year.<br/>There she meets Draco Malfoy and the story of their time together begins at Hogwarts. They will learn what it means to trust, and love while dealing with outside powers that will try to pull them apart. Coming to terms with strange powers and fighting against old ones returned, Voldemort.<br/>This is how I have envisioned the story as is. Please leave any comments and suggestions as I continue to learn for myself about Adelaide and Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Platform 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing on the platform I took in the surroundings of the train station filled with like wizards and witches saying goodbye to their families before boarding the train that would bring us, students, to Hogwarts. The warm atmosphere of families laughing and hugging almost took away from the slight chill that was in the air. </p><p>Taking in the surroundings of Platform 9 ¾, with its scarlet red train and the platform littered with children and parents and the sounds of the train as it was prepped for its journey to Hogwarts, my new school. The sound of an owl screeching brought my attention back to my parents.</p><p>Dad was helping the train crew load my bags onto the train while mother stood back holding the kennel which carried my cat Sagitta (Sah-Gee-Ta). He was a calico with green eyes and a knack for the chaos that fit his name. Named after the original name of the tarot card, the Tower or the Arrow. </p><p>You would never guess that mom was a day over thirty due to the fact she was half veela. She had the typical white-blonde hair and perfect light skin that seemed to glow. Dad was a handsome fellow with his olive skin and green eyes but he looked his age, he didn’t share the same genes as mother did that seemed to age her slower. He was the life of the family, a childlike personality but the makings for a great leader, he’d proved himself worthy in the French Ministry as a valued worker, and earned the respect of many because of it.</p><p>Mother and father had met after finishing school, father at Beauxbatons, and mother at Durmstrang. It had been a quick engagement since it was an arranged marriage, but they were lucky to get along and even love each other after being married. I came along some years later after some difficulty, resulting in me being an only child.</p><p>I grew up in France all my life, but just after finishing my second year at Beauxbatons Academy, my parents were invited to work in England and lead the France relations department for the Ministry of Magic. It was a major opportunity for them, but I was stubborn in the beginning. Refusing to leave my family home, friends, and treasured school.</p><p>My parents however were ambitious people, both raised as eldest in the family it gave them an ego that was unmatched. You would think putting them together would have been a disaster, but it only seemed to encourage them and their endeavors. Together they moved even quicker up the ranks, only coming to a halt when I was born which seemed to spark something besides the desire for power in them. </p><p>I had heard the story many times growing up, it was their way of telling me that no matter how busy they were and at times felt forgotten, they loved me. Truly. </p><p>A whistle blew, signaling the train would be leaving soon. Mother was the first to speak, my father had always been terrible with goodbyes when I left for school.</p><p>“Je suppose qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir. Nous écrirons souvent, ce sera comme les deux dernières années.” (I guess it's time to say goodbye. We will write often, it will be like the last two years) Mother was calm but the flicker in her eye had always been her tell, she was nervous… and sad.</p><p>“Oui, tout comme les deux dernières années.” (Yes, just like the last two years) Adelaide replied to her, hiding her shaky breath. It was no different than when I had attended Beauxbatons... I would leave for school, study, succeed and return for the holidays.</p><p>We were a close family, it had been the three against the world for so long. We had truly little family besides some far distant family in England. Dad had always said that we only shared a last name. They descended from the same man but after many years and several children, the Lestrange family had gone their separate ways. “We haven’t associated with my great grandparent's cousins or their children in many years. I couldn’t even tell you what they are doing or who they are.” I had heard it over the years being a curious child longing for a family like my friends.</p><p>My father stood up pulling her mother with him, “We love you, dear, you’ll be just fine.” He wasn’t fooling any of us by saying this, he was saying they will be fine and not to worry about them. I knew they would be, they would throw themselves into their work while I was away in order to barricade their feelings. I just hoped that school would do the same for me.</p><p>I met my mother and father's eyes and said, “Je t'aime. J'écrirai aussi souvent que possible. assurez-vous de prendre soin de vous et de répondre souvent avec Hibou.” (I love you. I will write as often as possible. Make sure you take care of yourself and respond often with Hibou) Hibou was the family owl we shared and would be making the trip back and forth this year, we simply called him owl, as that was common for pets in France.</p><p>“Bien sûr, nous attendons avec impatience votre première lettre avec votre placement en maison." (Of course, we look forward to your first letter with your house placement)</p><p>I gripped my satchel to my side, turned, and made my way to the train car door. I was one of the last students to leave the platform. I turned one last time and blew a kiss to my parents watching my father catch it while mother repeated the action.</p><p>I didn’t realize this goodbye would be harder than those we had when I attended Beauxbatons. But this one had a weight to it I didn’t understand. Maybe it was the fact we had spent the last two weeks practically inseparable. My parents being allowed the first two weeks in England off of work as they settled in and to send me off to school.</p><p>I just hoped that this move was going to be worth leaving behind their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelaide meets the Golden Trio on the Hogwarts Express</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point in time, very few people have read which is understandable but I hope for those that do you are as intrigued as I am! I have written up to chapter 15 as of today (12/13/2020) and I feel like I'm not even close to halfway! I'm at a loss of when my endpoint will be for this story cause at this rate to finish with the 7th book... this will be very long.<br/>Is that a bad thing?<br/>I personally prefer stories that go into more detail outside of the main plot points and romance so I can truly insert myself so hopefully you guys enjoy that as well cause thats where we're headed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked down the hallway looking through the windows of the compartments hoping to find an empty one. I had gone through two cars before I realized that my extra time on the platform may have taken away the opportunity to sit alone, rather than trying to share a compartment with a group of people who already knew each other.</p><p>Peering through the open doors and windows I noticed someone hiding under their coat leaned up against the window. They were alone in the car and it appeared they were sleeping. Deciding this was my best option, I opened the door and sat on the bench across from the man.</p><p>It was easier to make out his features sitting across from him, the only way to describe him was that he looked... worn; his clothes looked old and the colors had dulled, he, however, appeared to be quite young despite the scar on his face and his unkempt looks. Looking above him to the luggage I saw an equally worn trunk with the letter R.J. Lupin inscribed on it.</p><p>Deciding it was best to stop staring at him before he woke up and noticed, I pulled my satchel to my lap taking out my copy of Hogwarts a History, and opened it to the bookmark I had left in it. I had only read a few paragraphs when the door opened, and I saw three people look in.</p><p>The boy had shaggy black hair and round glasses, “excuse me, the other compartments are quite full, and this is the only one we’ve found with enough room. Do you mind if we sit with you guys?’ To the boys sides were a taller red-headed boy and a tanned girl with bushy hair.</p><p>“I don’t know the gentlemen here, but I’m sure if you are quiet, he won’t mind you joining us and neither do I.” I gestured to the open portions of the seats and then returned to my book.</p><p>The trio entered and closed the door quietly before taking their seats. They were whispering, trying to keep their conversation quiet, but there was no tuning out what they were talking about. They each would glance at me to see if I was listening, watching for any reaction that gave away that I could hear them. I had to take extra care to read my book and turn the pages in a timely manner.</p><p>“Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come after you?” The red-headed boy seated next to me had a pale worried expression that made him look as though he were about to hurl.</p><p>“But they’ll catch Black, won’t they? I mean everyone is looking for him,” questioned the curly-haired girl sat on the other side of the redhead.</p><p>“Sure! Except… no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before. And he’s a murderous, raving lunatic.” The redhead's voice had quieted as he spoke as if realizing the weight of his words just after saying them.</p><p>“Thanks Ron.” The boy with glasses replied shortly obviously upset that his friend spoke so plainly as if he didn't understand this already.</p><p>I peeked up from my book, noticing the conversation had died, to see the girl who had sat on the far side of my bench near the door, looking at my book.</p><p>“You’re reading Hogwarts a History,” she phrased it like a question, but her face showed surprise. I guessed she was confused about why I would be reading it when most students probably read it in their first year at Hogwarts.</p><p>“<em>Oui,</em> this is my first year attending Hogwarts and I wanted to know a little about the school before arriving.” The girl’s eyes lit up and she looked to the boys for their reactions, who both rolled their eyes before looking again at me.</p><p>“Most students don’t read it, but it’s one of my favorites. There is so much history and knowledge to gain from it.” She rotated her body even further towards me in order to speak with me. “I should have guessed you were new; I didn’t recognize you and I usually at least recognize the faces of other students. Though I don’t think you look young enough to be a typical first year.”</p><p>This made me chuckle, “That would make sense seeing that I’m 13 and not 11, I just transferred over the summer from Beauxbatons.”</p><p>The boy with glasses turned to me with a confused expression. “You mean there are other wizarding schools?”</p><p>I don’t think my expression hid my surprise nor my slight offense to the question because the girl immediately turned to him.</p><p>“This is yet another reason why you boys need to read more, its all in Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, Beauxbatons is the school in France and has had friendly relations with Hogwarts for centuries.” She turned to me before continuing. “Sorry we both grew up in the muggle-world so we didn’t grow up hearing about all of this, I only know because of my curiosity in whether there were other schools, like Hogwarts, after arriving.”</p><p>Giving her a small smile, I turned to the boy again. “She’s right, Beauxbatons is the school in France but we often get students from surrounding countries, so we take a lot of language classes on top of our magical studies. It’s hidden away from muggles and is a grand castle surrounded by beautiful gardens.”</p><p>The boys lit up at the description of my previous second home. I could only imagine the wonder he felt learning that the magical world was bigger than he had previously thought.</p><p>An hour had passed, and I yet to return to my book. Hermione had kept me busy talking about the history of Hogwarts, the functionality of the Ministry, and how it differed from that of France. Plus a little about our cats, she had just gotten her fluffy ginger cat Crookshanks a day prior as a birthday gift. Sagitta was indifferent about the stranger as was Crookshanks with him, both content to sit on their own bench and sleep.</p><p>I had learned that they were all Gryffindors, a little about the houses and the sorting ceremony. I had cringed at the thought of putting on a hat that had been worn by thousands of students over the last millennia.</p><p>The girl abruptly stopped and turned to me, “I just realized we never introduced ourselves! I’m Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley,” gesturing to the red-headed boy, “and this is Harry Potter.”</p><p>The boy, that I now knew as Harry slumped his shoulders and let out a quiet sigh before turning to look at me.</p><p>I chuckled at the sudden realization that we had indeed sat here for the better part of an hour without introducing ourselves. “I’m Adelaide Lestrange, it’s nice to meet you all, I’m grateful you have made my first train ride so intriguing.”</p><p>The three all looked at me with confused faces before Ron spoke, “do you not know who he is?”</p><p>“Harry?” It sounded more like ‘Arry’ with my accent, “are you famous or something? I must say I’m surprised you are considering you are… as they say… muggleborn.”</p><p>Ron looked between all of us as if he couldn’t believe what I had just said.</p><p>Harry suddenly softened his face and almost had a smile on his face though. “Umm well, I’m not technically a muggleborn. My parents were a witch and wizard but they died when I was a baby. I was raised by my aunt and uncle and they never told me anything about them.”</p><p>“Oh I see, I apologize for that… though I’m still confused why you are famous here in England.”</p><p>Hermione looked between the boys before hesitantly replying, “you are aware of the dark wizard… You Know Who… he killed a lot of people over a decade ago.”</p><p>“I think I recall my parents mentioning something about it. I don’t know much about the situation though. Just what he stood for I guess.” My confusion was increasing by the second. Did Harry have something to do with this wizard? The realization that followed came in an instant. “You’re the boy! I remember now… I overheard a conversation at one of my parent’s parties years ago… they were discussing you and how you were now attending Hogwarts. You survived his attack.”</p><p>Harry’s face dropped once again. It seems my momentary lapse in memory had been a welcome relief compared to his constant fame here in England. “Yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>I was about to speak again when the train all of a sudden began to slow to a stop.</p><p>“Why are we stopping,” questioned Hermione, “we can’t be there yet.”</p><p>Harry stood and opened the door to look into the hallway when the train jerked. The motion sent Harry falling to his seat. As he gathered himself he turned to Hermione, “Don’t know, maybe we’ve broken down.”</p><p>That’s when the lights flickered, then turned off completely.</p><p>Chaos consumed the train, in the neighboring compartments people were clamoring and yelling.</p><p>I looked out the window to see if there was anything to be seen about the situation. At first, all I could see was darkness and mist due to the storm outside, but then I saw movement. Was it the train crew rushing about? “There’s something out there… though I can’t make out what it is.”</p><p>The train lurched once again, it felt like a train had caught up to us, and hit us from behind.</p><p>Then the oddest thing began to happen.
The temperature seemed to drop thirty degrees in a manner of seconds. It felt colder than the winters back home... the cold wasn’t just in the air, it felt like it was seeping into me. The window began to freeze over and the car jerked with more force this time.</p><p>We were all scrambling to grab something to hold on to. The seat, the wall, anything to keep from being thrown.</p><p>Ron shouted, “Bloody hell, what’s happening?”</p><p>Movement outside of our compartment caught all of our eyes. A hooded figure moved in front of the window inside of the train. Long fingers reached from the sleeve of it robe, curling like the tendrils of the robe that followed, pulling open the door in a slow creaking manner.</p><p>I expected to feel fear in the moment… but the feeling of an overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness was unexpected. It felt like all bits of happiness in life had abruptly left in order to escape the figure. The figure looked at each of us before its gaze landed on Harry. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, the hooded figure whose face seemed to be covered by a thin cloth began to inhale. Its breath was a slow rattling that appeared to immobilize Harry. With every intake of its breath, it seemed to pull at Harry who was struggling with whatever power was overcoming him.</p><p>Harry had merely let out a gasp when the man sitting across from me jumped up and cast a spell at the figure. A bright light filled the entire room blinding me momentarily. The figure halted its actions and backed up in a fearful manner, rushing out and taking the cold depressing atmosphere with it.</p><p>I felt frozen, from fear... or from the cold I didn't know. What horrible thing had just taken place here…</p><p>“What the hell was that?” The words came out of me like a hoarse whisper. I looked back to my companions, noticing that the man was leaned over Harry while Hermione tried to wake him up. Was he dead? I couldn’t help the sarcastic thought of that being an exciting start to my first year from crossing my mind. The boy who lived dying in the same train compartment as me the first time I met him.</p><p>Hermione was still trying to wake Harry up while I had been lost in my own thoughts. “Harry, Harry are you alright?”</p><p>Thank Merlin, Harry began to stir and rolled over to see everyone standing above him.</p><p>The stranger pulled something from his bag and began to unwrap what you saw was a candy bar. “Here, eat this, it’ll help.”</p><p>Harry's eyes narrowed at the man and he cocked his head in confusion. The man noticed and explained, “it’s alright, it’s chocolate.”</p><p>I couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on my face. Poor Harry had just been attacked by a dark creature and suddenly was waking up to a homeless looking man offering him chocolate. Anyone would be wary in that situation.</p><p>Harry looked around before landing on the door where the creature had been only minutes earlier. “Wha… What was that?”</p><p>The man let out a heavy sigh before answering, “It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It’s gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you’ll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.” He stood and was about to leave before turning again, “eat, you’ll feel better.” Gesturing to the chocolate that Harry still held. He then closed the door and made his way up the train.</p><p>I remembered the name, Azkaban, it was a high-security prison for some of the darkest wizards. It wasn’t uncommon for other magical ministries in Europe to send their worst criminals there if they were terrible enough for the British to agree to take them. It was a rare occurrence, but I assumed if the person were dangerous enough, both countries would agree it best to put them somewhere that, up until recently, was inescapable. And the name Sirius Black… that was who the three had been talking about before Hermione had spoken to me. He was after Harry, poor Harry who gingerly took a bite out of his chocolate with his mind racing still.</p><p>“What happened to me?” He specifically asked his friends, so I kept quiet and simply let them help him through his situation.</p><p>Ron was the first to reply. “Well, you sort of went rigid… we thought you were having a fit or something.”</p><p>“Did either of you… you know… pass out?” Harry was looking at all of us when he asked.</p><p>I shook my head along with Hermione, but Ron answered him, “no… I felt weird though… like I’d never be cheerful again.”</p><p>Almost in shock with relief, I jumped in at this point. “I felt the same, I thought it was only me or my reaction to the cold, but it seems we all probably felt this way.” They all gave me small smiles which confirmed my thoughts. This dementor had the power to suck the happiness out of the room and I began to wonder if that’s what it had been attempting to do to Harry.</p><p>“But someone was screaming,” Harry stated, “a woman.”</p><p>Hermione eyes narrowed in confusion and replied, “no one was screaming Harry.”</p><p>I stood up and sat on the bench that Harry was sitting on by himself before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Everyone is alright, you should try and rest though before we arrive. I’m sure you are tired after everything.”</p><p>Harry nodded his head and went back to his chocolate. No one spoke again for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think?! I'd love some comments and any (kindly worded) critiques you may have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hagrid & The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelaide meets the trios dear friend Hagrid and makes her journey to the castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the train pulled to a stop it was much gentler than when the Dementors had been boarding the train. </p><p>Hermione turned to me after gathering her things and standing. “Well, I hope all goes well for you, I hope you’ll be in Gryffindor with us but whatever house you get into we’ll see you in class.”<br/>
“Just don’t get into Slytherin and everything will be fine.” Ron had said it under his breath, I wasn’t sure if he had meant for me to hear it.</p><p>“Slytherin can’t be that bad, it’s full of people who are ambitious and have goals they are willing to work hard to reach. It sounds like a house that produces a lot of successful, driven people. I don’t see anything wrong with having that trait.” I couldn’t help what I had said. I had wondered when reading about the houses and their traits if that’s where I would end up. My parents were both ambitious people and I knew had they attended Hogwarts that they would have been placed there. Besides, I had my own worth to prove.</p><p>Ron looked at me shocked, then his expression changed to one of disgust. “Every bad wizard there ever was, came out of Slytherin too. Let’s just hope you don’t get twisted with those ambitious goals of yours.” He turned abruptly sliding the door open and marching out shoving past people already in the hallway.</p><p>Hermione chased after him calling his name clearly upset by his retort towards me. </p><p>Harry simply watched them go then turned to me. “You’ll probably be meeting the other first-years on the platform with Hagrid. He’s a friend, stick close to him.” He ended with a small smile then turned and left, a sad smile strewn across his face.</p><p>I was surprised by how our time together ended. In the few hours we had spent together I hadn’t expected us to part this way. Sighing, I let out the breath that I had been holding. I didn’t want to lash out at them when I had considered them as possible friends.</p><p>I gathered my things and made my way to the platform where hundreds of kids were walking in the same direction, towards a pathway with multiple carriages. I started following the other students when I heard a voice call out.</p><p>“First years this way!”</p><p>I turned and saw a group forming around a large man with a burly look to him. Any normal person would have been surprised by the sheer size of him but Madame Maxime back at Beauxbatons had been about the same height.</p><p>Based on what Harry had said I assumed this was his friend Hagrid. As if reading my thoughts, he turned and met my eye where I stood at the back of the group. “Ahhh! You mus be that special third year! I was told all bout you. Told to make sure you were gathered along with all the other youngin’s.”</p><p>I giggled at his proclamation and made my way through the group to stand in front of him. “Thank you for your care Hagrid, I sat with Harry on the train and he told me to come to you for anything I may need and that I was in good care with you.”</p><p>The mention of Harry made Hagrid perk up. Harry and he must be very close because Hagrid reacted in a way that reminded me of a parent. His bushy beard made it hard to spot his smile, but I could never mistake the sparkle he had in his eye.</p><p>He bent down trying to meet my level and spoke low, “I heard Harry had some trouble on the train with them creatures. Is he alright?” He had turned profoundly serious like a parent asking someone about the wellbeing of their child, confirming my suspicion of the likeness of their relationship.</p><p>“He’s fine, shaken up, but who wouldn’t be. He was well cared for by his friends and the gentleman we shared a car with, Lupin I believe.” I looked up to meet his eye and determined he would stand a few inches shorter than Madame Maxime. My heart sank at the thought of my previous headmistress. This time in previous years I would have been at Beauxbatons with all my friends laughing in the great hall, waiting for the banquet that would welcome the new school year. All new students would have entered together, have a great feast and a performance specially picked by Madame Maxime.<br/>
I knew I was going to miss my old life, but I was beginning to realize it felt more like I had left a huge piece of my heart behind.</p><p>Hagrid had led us down a different path from the one the other students had taken, this one led you to a large lake. Hogwarts sat on the other side perched up on the hills surrounding it. It had a powerful presence, but I couldn’t help but compare it to the elegance of Beauxbatons, in comparison, it felt lacking though grand on its own as a castle muggles would use in war-torn periods rather than ones of peace and wealth.</p><p>Eventually, we made it to the other side of the lake where we left our boats and made our way up the path to what I assumed to be the main entrance of the school. From there Hagrid led everyone through the castle, going up some stairs until reaching a grand door. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he waited for everyone to catch up then spoke.</p><p>“Now all you will wait here till Professor McGonagall arrives and gives you further instruction. It won’t be long now till you are sorted and then we’ll feed ya.” Hagrid gave one last smile, then turned and went down the hallway before turning again and disappearing from sight.</p><p>My stomach growled at the thought of food, only just realizing that it had been almost a full day’s journey and I hadn’t eaten since breakfast.</p><p>Only a few minutes had passed when an elderly woman approached us from the same hallway Hagrid had disappeared down. She walked briskly and wore a grim smile on her face before stopping in front of us. Looking around likely surveying the group before she landed on me, only lingering a moment, likely deducing who I was. </p><p>She then turned to the large group gathered on the stairs below her and began to speak. “Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall; in a moment I will lead you through these doors and you will join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor… Hufflepuff… Ravenclaw… and Slytherin.” Whispers broke out at this point from the other kids, most discussing which house they thought they would be getting into. “While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points for your house, and any rule breaking will result in points lost. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Now, wait here a moment while I inform them of your arrival.” She turned and entered the hall for a brief moment likely signaling our arrival before she returned.</p><p>“We’re ready for you now, follow me.” As she approached the large double doors began to open and after a moment, she began to walk through the entrance into a great hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sorting Things Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelaide is sorted into here house. Which do you think it will turn out to be?<br/>Adelaide meets new people and questions those she knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was a magnificent sight to behold. There was simply no comparison to it, the stars on the ceiling were scattered among the galaxy and candles flickered on the walls, lighting the room. I followed Professor McGonagall and the rest of the group up the aisle between the two center tables that lined it. Up at the front was a table almost the width of the room that had professors sitting along it, at the center a throne-like chair held a delicate old man with a long white beard and spectacles. This must be Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry and the others spoke very highly of him, claiming him to be one of the most powerful wizards and a great leader.</p><p>In front of the teachers' table there sat a single wooden stool with an old hat sitting on it. I immediately recognized this to be the sorting hat that Hermione had also spoken of.</p><p>Professor McGonagall walked up the few stairs to where the stool sat and turned to face the room. “As I call your name, you will come to the front and sit here. The sorting hat will then be placed on your head and you will be informed of your house. After the last student has been sorted, the choir led by Professor Flitwick is invited up to perform the piece they have prepared for us this evening. First up, Delta Hawthorn.”</p><p>A young girl slowly made her way up to the front from the middle of the pack where she had stood. Once she sat on the stool she gasped and then sat there listening to what the hat was saying and only she could hear.</p><p>“Ravenclaw!” shouted the raggedy old hat after a time. It was then lifted from the girls’ head while she ran to the table which cheered for her, a warm welcome to her new home. It was only then I realized that these other kids likely shared the same homesickness and fears as me, only they had one home to miss. I had three now; my home in France, Beauxbatons, and my parents in their new home.</p><p>One by one students were called and placed into their houses, 15 minutes had gone by when I turned and realized I was the only student left in the aisle. Meeting the gaze of Professor McGonagall, she waved me up the steps before once again looking out and addressing the students.</p><p>“This year we are very lucky to welcome a transfer student from Beauxbatons in France, Miss Adelaide Lestrange will be a third-year this year so wherever she is placed she will be joining the other third years of that house.”</p><p>A few whispers across the hall broke out as she finished her speech. It was hard to ignore the creeping feeling that everyone speaking was likely speaking about me.I sat on the stool feeling it wobble slightly before settling, and then felt the heavyweight of the hat. It was much larger than expected it had to sit with the front edge at the top of my head in order to keep it from falling over my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>*Another Lestrange I see… though you do not belong to the ones I have sorted.*</em>
</p><p>My heart jolted when I first heard the voice, it was like my own thoughts in my head but a completely different voice.</p><p>
  <em>*You have the ambition of a Slytherin, and cunning yes but different than your estranged relatives. A new mind with her own will, perhaps another house that will encourage you.*</em>
</p><p>What on earth does that mean?</p><p>
  <em>*I see your pursuit to live up to your family's expectations. I see your desire to be a daughter to carry your family's legacy, but there are questions… yes. You feel you would shame them. You grew within a home that reared these traits. Perhaps Gryffindor to give you the courage to be yourself.*</em>
</p><p>My heart was racing… I needed out of this chair. If he didn’t sort me soon I was going to pick on for myself!</p><p>
  <em>*The answer is clear, they will lead you down the path that will give you what you seek.*</em>
</p><p>“Slytherin!”</p><p>The Slytherin table erupted into a great feat of cheers, it echoed off the walls and seemed to shake the room. I was only one of eight students to have been sorted into Slytherin this evening which was less than all the other houses. I assumed the cheering was in celebration that they had added another member.</p><p>I made my way down the backside of the table near the fireplace, some students high-fiving me as I walked past. My new classmates guided me up the table to a seat that was towards the middle, rather than at the front with the first years. I sat down along with the others who had chatted for a moment before settling back into their seats.</p><p>When I turned my attention to the front of the room, I noticed multiple students making their way up to the steps and lining up. I couldn’t see the professor who led them, but I could hear the tap of his wand that signaled the students to prepare to begin. The choir was singing loud enough for the entire hall to hear them clearly. Were they using a charm for that? I looked around the hall a bit more when I noticed a few of my classmates rolling their eyes, clearly bored already with the performance.</p><p>“We don’t usually have a performance at the sorting ceremony, you get a special treat this year I guess.” I turned to the person to my right who had spoken to me, it was a girl with blonde hair and piercing eyes sitting about my height, she, however, looked a few years older.</p><p>“Really?” I replied while turning my gaze back to the performance, “my previous school had one every year, it was something we could all look forward to, but we don’t have a sorting ceremony, so I guess that’s something to add to the list of things they don’t have in common. The girl was about to reply when suddenly a loud voice belonging to Dumbledore boomed.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor!”</p><p>I rose out of my seat a little to see over the heads of the students when I noticed a gentleman rise out of his own and do a small, awkward bow before sitting back down. “That’s the guy who helped Harry on the train after he fainted.” You said it out loud, barely audible, not really saying it to anyone, in particular, just noting the connection.</p><p>“Potter! Potter!”</p><p>I turned to see who was calling Harry when I noticed a blonde boy sitting diagonally in front of me had turned around trying to get his attention.</p><p>“Is it true your fainted? I mean you actually fainted?” The boy snickered at his own remark while his friend next to him half-heartedly pretended to faint.</p><p>Ron grabbed Harry’s shoulder and turned him around, “shove off Malfoy.”</p><p>I quickly averted my gaze hoping not to meet theirs by accident. I didn’t want them to know that I may very well have been the one to reveal Harry’s incident and to someone, this Malfoy boy, who had used it against him.</p><p>I pushed my dark hair back behind my ear and peaked out of the corner of my eye to see the boy who had teased Harry. He was still goofing off with his friends when he noticed me staring. He turned towards me to meet my gaze with a smirk on his face, a twinge of one corner of his lips, and a piercing look, up... and down my figure. He was unmistakably an attractive boy I admitted, there was no denying it, but I could deny him the knowledge that I thought that.</p><p>The smirk didn’t leave his face when he said, “did I hear them right, you came from that prissy French school for girls?”</p><p>My face flushed from the rise in my temper, but I knew better from my lessons, letting out a small chuckle at his attempt to tear me down I replied, “it’s not a school for girls and we’re not prissy. We place a focus on the elegant nature of magic, it's not our fault if we are better mannered than other schools.” The corners of my lips twitched into a smirk matching his own.</p><p>“Well I can’t argue there, this school is a joke for many reasons,” he leaned back slightly and looked at the surrounding, “I was supposed to go to Durmstrang but my mother didn’t want me going so far.”</p><p>“That’s where my own mother attended, it’s a wonderful school though I don’t consider them well mannered, disciplined is a more appropriate description.”</p><p>Malfoy’s face softened into a friendlier smile, reaching his hand over to shake my hand, I placed it gently in his with my fingertips only allowing him to take it like a gentleman. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” The way he introduced himself it was obvious he was from a prominent family, family before self, even in name.</p><p>“Lestrange, Adelaide Lestrange. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” It was best to follow his lead in speaking in terms of family, I could almost hear father during one of his many lectures. Family is above all and someone can become no one without the backing of family.</p><p>He eyed me oddly, his brow quirked, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly like he was studying me.</p><p>My attention was pulled away by a loud crashing sound, Hagrid had just been announced as the new Professor for the magical creature’s class and was helping to clean up the mess on the table that had occurred when he stood up.</p><p>Dumbledore continued his announcements, “finally, on a more delicate note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, we will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban," I felt my heart freeze, "until such a time Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now whilst I‘ve been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution, dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you.”</p><p>What a cheery thought, ‘welcome to Hogwarts your new home with friends and family but also there are dark creatures who will kill you if you bother them.’ This is getting more and more interesting by the second.</p><p>Dumbledore finished his speech with a lovely thought to look for the light in the dark before revealing the feast that appeared before everyone</p><p>“So, you say that Beauxbatons doesn’t have a sorting ceremony,” it was the girl from before, “if that’s the case then how do they sort the students?”</p><p>“We aren’t separated in the beginning, it’s just first years, second years, and so on. It’s not until later on when we begin picking electives that have been grouped together that we become ‘sorted’ as you say.”</p><p>“Interesting!” The girl and I had been loading our plates while speaking and it all looked amazing. She turned her head only slightly towards me in between eating to note she was talking again, “by the way I’m Veronica Bay, 6th year and a perfect.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet your acquaintance Veronica.” You inclined your head in a polite manner like you had been taught all your life to do when greeting a stranger.</p><p>“I’m curious about something, I haven’t noticed a strong accent when you speak, actually if I didn’t know where you were from, I would assume you were English. Have you lived in France your whole life?”</p><p>The statement made me giggle, “I’ll take that as a compliment, I was born and raised in France actually. A lovely portion in the east that was tucked into the hills not far from the coast. It was lovely. I grew up learning French and English at the same time, so English comes easier and the accent was something that was perfected by the patience of my tutor growing up.”</p><p>“That’s lucky, I only know the one language though I’ve attempted some over the years, none have really stuck.”</p><p>The conversation continued back and forth much as it had with Hermione back on the train. A few others had heard the conversation and were listening, pitching in when they had something to add. The Malfoy boy however seemed to be whispering to his friends and would only glance my way on occasion. I did my best to ignore him, but it seemed every time I looked in his direction, he was already looking at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Slytherin Royals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelaides first time in the common room and she's beginning to learn where she needs to tread carefully and where she toe the line a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Three chapters in one night! Like I said in my notes previously posted I have quite a bit more written already but I took a slight break from the story so I didn't burn out. I hope those who are reading and those who will are enjoying it.<br/>As always feel free to leave criticism of friendly nature in the comments seeing as this is the first story I have ever written and I want to get my point across while speaking through the true nature of the characters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica guided me through the hallways pointing out notable markers to help me find my way through the school, I did my best to memorize them so I could find my way till I had my bearings. When we reached a large portrait in the dungeons, she turned to make sure that the first years and I had gathered around her to see what she was about to do.</p><p>“Pureblood.” After saying the password, she stepped back a little in order to allow the portrait to swing open.</p><p>Once inside I took in the surroundings then walked up to Veronica. “Pureblood, this translates odd, do you mean the literal translation… like clean blood?” It was either that or this way how they identified those higher in the hierarchy of magic that was taught in France.</p><p>She looked around to see if anyone was nearby then pulled me further away into a corner. “No, pureblood meaning… well that it hasn’t been tainted by muggles. Non magic people. Its said that they diminish magic and some even find ways to steal magic.”</p><p>“Oh I see, you have a similar view to the southern part of Europe then, we’ve always been taught that there is a hierarchy and those in the highest portions are those who have the greatest of talents and have not inter-married with… muggles as you say. Is everyone in Slytherin pureblood?” I kept my voice low but tried to look as though our conversation was normal, Veronica had no tack for lessoning suspicion.</p><p>“Well no family is truly pureblood as they say but yes anyone who enters is from a family that claims to have kept its line pure of mudbloods, but don’t be repeating that to anyone. It’s the shame of any family to have someone marry a muggle or muggleborns and they do not take lightly to any accusations of sympathy toward them.</p><p>My mind immediately went to Hermione, she had seemed nice enough despite her origins and incredibly smart, would it be so bad to associate with someone like her?</p><p>"I won’t say anything I swear,” I looked around casually to make sure no one was nearby, “to be honest the view in France on the matter isn’t as black and white as yours.”</p><p>“In what way?” She appeared intrigued by what I had said, though I couldn’t tell what she would do if I didn’t agree with her houses view on the matter.</p><p>“Well… I guess the best way to put it is that we understand there is a hierarchy of magic and those with it. Magical families are at the top tier and especially those who are gifted or have unique abilities. My family comes from one of these lines with gave my parents better opportunities in the ministry, both in France and in London.”</p><p>Veronica nodded her head in understanding and showed no sign of distaste which encouraged me to go on.</p><p>“Muggles, as you say, are at times realized to have been magical, or muggleborns as I have heard. These people are considered… lower class for a lack of a better term. They however can prove themselves worthy of a place in magical society if they adhere to the social norms, if this is done then they are accepted by the more open minded families. Of course there are a lot of smaller details in between but that is the basic idea of the newer attitude forming.”</p><p>“Social norms you say?” Veronica questioned.</p><p>“<em>Oui</em>, the most important being to marry someone of a magical family, this encourages the magic in their genetics to continue and bring about a new generation of witches and wizards. Though the only families who would likely allow such a marriage are ones that are lower class themselves.” I stated matter of factly, no one of higher status would dare to imagine a marriage with someone only just coming into their powers.</p><p>Veronica leaned back against the wall we stood nearby, “it’s an interesting point of view. I doubt many people here would like the idea. Like I said, associating with mud– muggleborns is considered lowering yourself.”</p><p>I tried to ignore the catch of her words. Whatever that word was sounded dirty and degrading and I was not keen on it. “Which is why I probably won’t be advertising it, I don’t want any trouble being the new girl among my classmates. Besides it’s not anything that would affect me.”</p><p>Veronica scoffed at this, “you would be surprised.”</p><p>I didn’t get the chance to ask what she meant. Only a moment later she was gathering up the female first years that still lingered in the common room and was leading them up the stairs to their dormitories.</p><p>I decided to look around the room a little before going up to find my own dorm. Looking around the room I noticed only a few students lingering in the common room, each gathered in little groups at tables, seating areas, or some gathered in front of the fireplace. </p><p>Drawn to the window looking into the lake, looking at how the moon glimmered through the water casting light down into the dimly fire-lit room. Others had mentioned at dinner that you could sometimes see mermaids or the giant squid in the distance if you looked long enough. I was trying to see what I could find when I heard someone call out.</p><p>“Hey, new girl!”</p><p>Turning to see who was trying to get my attention, I saw it was the last lingering group, Malfoy and his friends all gathered around the couches near the fireplace which cast a green glow in the room.</p><p>“<em>Oui?</em>” I tried to say it with confidence, I had a right to be here just like everyone else in the house. I had to show that, or I feared becoming an outcast before I could even find my place.</p><p>“Come here for a moment.” Malfoy had sat up from his previous position laying out on the leather couch. I approached him and his friends with as much grace as I could muster. This was not the group to let on that I was intimidated, but only because of how many there were not who they were.</p><p>Unsurprisingly Malfoy spoke first, “thanks for letting us know about Potter back at dinner, I’ll be able to use that to put Saint Potter in his place until we beat them in Quidditch and have something fresh to hang over his head.” His friends all laughed and agreed with him which brought a smile to his face.</p><p>It was a nice smile, perfectly straight and white, though a shame it belonged to someone so crude.</p><p>“I never meant for you to hear that, what you do with the information you overhear is on you and you alone.”</p><p>“Whatever you say new girl, but Potter deserves anything that knocks him off his hero pedestal.”</p><p>“It’s Adelaide, Adelaide Lestrange… not new girl” I would have continued by defending Harry, but I caught myself. I wasn’t even sure that group would befriend me after getting into Slytherin and I didn’t want to make my life miserable for people I barely knew.</p><p>“Lestrange?” One of the girls had spoken up, a girl with dark hair, bangs and a blunt cut..</p><p>“Yes, am I speaking to quiet to hear over the fire?” I had been standing behind the couches but made my way around to stand in front of the fire and the group. “Is this better?” I smirked at the girl waiting to see her reaction. I needed to see what the line was for this group, and based on the snickers from the rest, insulting her was not that line.</p><p>She however did not miss my attitude. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Lestrange… if you even are one.” She said the last bit in a matter of fact tone, like she had just cured chicken pox but wasn’t going to tell anyone.</p><p>“You don’t believe that I’m a Lestrange?” My eyebrows cocked up and I one arm across my waist while the others elbow rested on the wrist and I curled my fingers to frame my face. This girl was treading on a delicate line herself.</p><p>Malfoy spoke up again, “It’s nothing against you Frenchie, it’s just… our families have known the Lestrange family for many years. My aunt happens to be one.” His signature knowing smirk spread over his lips followed by him hollowing out his cheek and tracing it with his tongue.</p><p>He was trying to say he had caught me in a lie, but little did he know.</p><p>I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped me, “Well I’m sorry we never made it to one of your family parties. You see the Lestrange family is of French descent and many years back one son decided to make his mark in the rising London while the elder son inherited the estate and continued the Lestrange line. You must be speaking of my very distant relatives.”</p><p>Malfoy’s face dropped; he hadn’t expected that answer. Who would? I didn’t doubt they knew my distant relatives. It was obvious they did, but there was no way for them to know that fact about the family tree.</p><p>“It was lovely revisiting family history with the lot of you, but I think I need to retire and find my dorm. Do any of you happen to know where I am staying?” I looked to the girls with an innocent smile hoping one would be willing to point the way.</p><p>One of the girls stood up, she had brunette hair and glasses that complimented her face shape. “Well, an extra bed was in our dorm today, so I assume you are with us. We’re all the girls in third year so they just extend the room and added another bed.”</p><p>Tracey, as I learned was her name, led me up the stairs to a small hallway. To my surprise when she opened the door there was a much larger room than I expected, it was circular and had five, four poster beds with a chest of drawers to the left and a trunk at the end of the bed. I spotted my trunk easily with my smaller case on top and Sagitta sprawled out fast asleep.</p><p>“You’re in between Daphne and I, the other girls are over there. The chest of drawers to the left is yours.” She walked to the bed to the far left, pulled a pair of pajamas out of a one of her drawers than prepared for bed.</p><p>“<em>Merci</em>.” I walked up to my bed and lifted my smaller trunk onto the bed. I had packed the things I would be needing the soonest in this one, so I didn’t have to deal with my larger trunk which carried a majority of my books.</p><p>A few minutes later the other girls came and got themselves ready as well, Daphne being the only one to smile at me while the others whispered and laughed amongst themselves.</p><p>By the time I laid down I could feel the exhaustion from the long day come over me. All this in one day… I could only hope that things would mellow out as the year went on. But my dreams were filled with dark, billowy robes and a cold chill so sleep did not bid me well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Taking a Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Classes begin and it gets more and more complicated as the day goes on.<br/>Adelaide begins to learn about house loyalty and may even have to choose a side, even if it is her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I should have known better when I had wished for an easy first day in my sleepy state last night that there would be no moment of peace while trying to get acclimated to the school.</p>
<p>Waking up to the shuffling of feet and the girls getting dressed for breakfast, I figured it best to go along with the other girls’. They knew better than I when best to get up and get ready before breakfast and classes.</p>
<p>I kept my appearance simple, only enhancing it, as I usually did then made my way down to the common room where a few of the students had gathered. </p>
<p>Tracey met my gaze while I was scanning the room and waved me over to them. Pansy leaned forward in her seat and made a snappy remark to her before turning to look at me. </p>
<p>“Took you long enough to get ready. I thought it was a trend for the French to barely get ready.” She chuckled at her own joke while peering at her friends to make sure they were laughing as well.</p>
<p>“It is actually, most of us like to keep things simple, makes things less stressful and we get to sleep in. Shame you don’t get the same opportunity, you do really well with your own looks though. I’m sure you spend a lot of time perfecting it in the morning.” The underlying tone was impossible to miss, Pansy was dumbstruck, and the girls couldn’t believe how well I had just insulted her. </p>
<p>An underhanded compliment meant to disguise what I actually meant, a true lady’s retort.</p>
<p>However clever I thought I was in that moment though; it wasn’t enough to notice the blonde-haired boy sitting on the couch behind me snicker at my comment and then cover it quickly before anyone noticed him.</p>
<p>At breakfast, I sat with the girls though Pansy, and Millicent ignored me while Tracey and Daphne tried to find a footing talking to me without setting Pansy off again.</p>
<p>Pansy seemed to pick up on the fact that I wasn’t going down easy, so she gave up for the time being.</p>
<p>McGonagall had come by a few moments ago with our class schedules, she had briefly stopped to check how I had settled in and if my schedule was to my liking. I had thanked her and confirmed that everything was in order, accepting my answer she gave a curt nod then continued down the table.</p>
<p>I was going over the class schedules with the people sitting nearby; Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, and Theo. </p>
<p>Malfoy was too busy talking to his Quidditch buddies as well as Crabbe and Goyle to be involved in the conversation. </p>
<p>Suddenly a loud boom echoed through the hall signaling the start of classes for the day. I turned to Tracey who had been my go-to for questions so far, “right so it’s Thursday so our first class is Transfigurations? Of course, the first day of school lands on one of our busiest days in the week.”</p>
<p>Tracey chuckled at this, “it's not so bad, see,” she pointed at our schedules, “it opens up our other days a ton more so there is time to study and enjoy the nice weather.”<br/>“That’s true! What kinds of things can you do in your free time here?”</p>
<p>While walking to class the other third years told me about the many activities there were to participate in when there was some free time. Sitting by the lake, swimming in the shallows if you dared (which you often were), walking through the nearby grounds, playing games in the courtyard or Great Hall.</p>
<p>Malfoy skipped ahead of us and walked backward while interrupting the others. “You can always come to watch the Quidditch team practice! We’ve got great plans to destroy the Gryffindorks this year so I’m sure it’ll be interesting even to you.” He almost tripped from walking backward at this point and I narrowly caught his robe which righted him enough to stand.</p>
<p>He looked down, smoothed out his robes trying to cover up the evidence of his mishap then looked back up with his apparent signature smirk. “So, will you – you guys come to watch?”</p>
<p>I ignored the catch of his words, “I would love to actually, I’m actually a big fan of Quidditch, I’ve watched many Bulgaria tournaments since I was younger. Plus, I guess it would be fun to see how you guys compared to Beauxbatons teams.”</p>
<p>Blaise who had come to stand by Malfoy spoke, “there’s no way some sissy French girls could compete with the Slytherin team! Slytherin does whatever it takes to win, and I mean whatever.” Blaise said puffing out his chest while giving Malfoy a side-ways glance.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll have to see!” I walked past them and continued to class only turning my head to glance at them for the briefest moment, caught Malfoy’s eye, and then turned back around flipping my hair in the process.</p>
<p>I wasn’t kidding when I said it was one of our busiest days, today alone we had attended Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Now we were making our way down the path to Hagrid’s home where we were to meet him for Care for Magical Creatures.  </p>
<p>“The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looks like a homeless man, how low is this school getting.” Malfoy was getting some laughs out of his friends and was successful with everyone but me. I assumed I felt different from their first impressions because mine was followed by the heroic and quick-thinking actions of Professor Lupin on the train.</p>
<p>I decided to stay out of the conversation though some of my classmates would take note of me remaining stoic and even walking ahead of them during this portion of the conversation.</p>
<p>Eventually, we made it down the long staircase to Hagrid’s home which appeared to be an oversized stone hut. We attended this class along with the Gryffindor’s so there were about twenty of us all gathered around Hagrid’s hut waiting for him.</p>
<p>Hagrid couldn’t seem to wait to get us into the forest for his lesson, if the giant could skip, I wouldn’t have been surprised if he had.</p>
<p>“Right you lot, less chattering. Form a group over there and open your books to page 49.” Hagrid gestured toward one corner within the wall and started walking in the other direction when Malfoy spoke up.</p>
<p>“Exactly how do we do that?” He said it in a snarky tone, holding up his monster book bond together by a belt.</p>
<p>Everyone looked to Hagrid hoping to hear a reasonable answer, many people had already discussed the nasty incidences they had with the book in the days they had it.</p>
<p>Hagrid bewildered, answered, “you stroke the spine of course!” Then continued walking in the opposite direction muttering to himself.</p>
<p>I looked to the girls nearby me, “he says that like it’s an obvious thing to do. I’ve had this thing for almost four days, and I thought it was going to devour my cat or its own pages before I even arrived at school.”</p>
<p>Tracey spoke up just then, “oh, and the poor book shop worker that had to fish it out! I saw him almost cry  when the two students after me both requested one.”</p>
<p>Looking around to see how everyone was handling their books now with the instructions from Hagrid, I caught a glimpse of Malfoy slowly dragging his finger down the spine of the book which seemed to curl up and then relax in his hand.</p>
<p>A shiver went up my spine before I could rationalize what I had just seen, but there was no deleting the image that had popped into my mind when I saw him do that. I blamed all of the romance novels I had read from my mother’s personal corner of the library and tried to calm my burning cheeks.</p>
<p>As if Malfoy could hear my thoughts he looked up and caught me staring. I quickly turned around hoping to avoid him asking about me staring and fished my book out of my satchel where it was bound. Just then I could hear Malfoy’s voice carry over all of the others.</p>
<p>“God this place has gone to the dogs, wait till my father hears that Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes.” His friends laughed at his comment making him smile.</p>
<p>He was such a simple boy, that was easy to see. A boy seeking validation and praise and finding it in the easiest way, bullying others.</p>
<p>Harry turned after hearing him, “shut up Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Oohoohoo!” Malfoy seemed amused by Harry’s attempt to stand up for Hagrid. I rolled my eyes at the childish play before me, Malfoy putting down someone who was just happy to be doing a job he loves and Harry’s feeble attempt to do something about it. </p>
<p>I spoke up as Malfoy approached Harry in a menacing manner, “come on Malfoy, it isn’t worth getting in trouble on the first day of school for, just leave it alone and come over here.” I gestured to where a majority of Slytherins were gathered behind me.</p>
<p>He turned and gave me a look that seemed to consider the gesture before he turned back to Harry. Malfoy’s face suddenly dropped and he almost tripped while scattering backward, “Dementor!”</p>
<p>Harry and everyone else turned in the direction above us where Malfoy had pointed realizing there was nothing to be seen. I however felt the blood drain from my face and felt frozen in place.</p>
<p>“Blimey Adelaide! Are you alright? You look as if you are about to pass out.” Daphne said grabbing my shoulders getting my attention. I was shaken out of my fearful stupor enough to peer around and see everyone had moved on and were chatting. </p>
<p>“I – I’m alright. Thank you, I guess I’m still a bit shaken from the events on the train yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I heard a rumor you were in the same car as Potter and what happened there. Is that why you froze up?” Daphne whispered out of courtesy. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I suppose.” I replied wrapping my arms around myself to fight off the imaginative chill.</p>
<p>Hagrid still hadn’t returned so my classmates and I started chatting while in the shade of the trees. The weather was perfect for the activity, warm enough that the shade felt great without you getting chilly sitting in it. I was talking to some the Slytherin girls about classes at Beauxbatons when they all looked behind me.</p>
<p>When I turned to see what was going on, expecting to see Hagrid coming with some gnarly creature I was surprised to see Malfoy flanked by his friends. I was deciding whether he could be considered a gnarly creature when he spoke up.</p>
<p>“You know if you’re going to fight Potter's battles you may as well go and talk to Dumbledore about getting your house switched to Gryffindor,” Malfoy said in a matter-of-fact tone. Pansy, Millicent, and the boys standing nearby laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.</p>
<p>“Why would that be necessary, is it wrong of me to encourage classmates to not cause trouble which could jeopardize house points earned by others or land themselves in detention?” I tossed my hair over my shoulder and made to turn back around when I heard him scoff.  “If you want to thank me for preventing you from doing something stupid, all you have to do is say so.” Turning my head ever so slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eye, I could see him fuming with a sneer on his face.</p>
<p>“You better watch your mouth new girl, my father has influence in the Ministry and it would be a shame for you to have to move back to France because they lost their jobs.” A sneer pulled over Malfoy’s lips. He knew he would have the last word after that statement.</p>
<p>My first thought should have been, “how does he know about my parents,” but my temper got the better of me at the moment, it wouldn’t be until later that evening that it would dawn on me the gravity of what I was about to say. “Well, do let me know when you decide to do that. I’d like to know how much effort I should put into my studying here before I return home.” </p>
<p>I wish I could have seen Malfoy’s face after it, Daphne and Tracy described it as ‘complete shock,' and then it switched to one of pure anger before he scoffed again and walked away.</p>
<p>Just after talking with Malfoy, I heard a bunch of gasps come from some of the students towards the front of the group. Standing on my tippy toes I could see Hagrid walking towards us with twelve hippogriffs being pulled along behind him. They were stunning creatures; I had heard about them growing up but had never seen one in person.</p>
<p>They had reminded me of creatures depicted in ancient art in areas like Mesopotamia and Egypt who were famous for their depictions of magical creatures that existed. Images that muggles had seen and believed that their ancestors had created them along with their mythologies.</p>
<p>Harry was first to approach the hippogriffs and after successfully gaining the respect of a grey one and flying on it, Hagrid gave the go for the rest of us to take turns. </p>
<p>We all approached slowly, seeing that Harry had done it without a scratch had encouraged us that there was no danger as long as we followed instructions. Little groups began to form near each hippogriff. I went first of the group that had gathered near a brown one. </p>
<p>He gave me a look that seemed to say, “I dare you to try something funny.” I gulped feeling a knot in my throat then slowly began to curtsy, once down I realized my mistake.</p>
<p>Was bowing and curtsying the same thing? I had been so nervous I went into autopilot and did what I had been taught all growing up. I kept my head bowed, slightly bent so I could still keep an eye on the hippogriff only six feet away, and to my surprise, I saw him begin to lower himself.</p>
<p>We both stood up and I walked up, keeping light on my feet as to not startle him, then took the opportunity to stroke his beak and neck. He was a friendly bird… horse… creature. Like any other animal, he seemed to press into my touch asking for more.</p>
<p>A few more of us had gotten a turn with our hippogriff who we discovered was named Sprytail, all due to the swish flick of his tail at anyone who was not giving him enough attention.</p>
<p>I looked around to see how everyone was doing and was glad to see that everyone was enjoying themselves when I heard a voice from the group next to us insult Buckbeak. I turned quickly, my immediate reaction being to try and stop what was coming but only got there in time to find it was Malfoy lying on the ground with a large gash in his arm.</p>
<p>I dropped to the ground next to him. “Hey, hey it’s alright. You are going to be fine, nothing serious, easily fixed.” I was trying to soothe him but he couldn’t hear me over his wails and insults about the ‘chicken.’ </p>
<p>I was pulling off my Slytherin tie to tie off his arm when Hagrid came running up. “What happened?” He then saw Malfoy lying on the ground, “calm down it’s just a scratch.”</p>
<p>I looked up to him, “you’re right it’s just a scratch, but it's deep enough it probably won’t stop bleeding on its own. It’s probably best to take him to the infirmary wing and have a nurse look at it just in case.”</p>
<p>Hagrid had turned a sickly green but nodded his head, bent over, and picked up Malfoy. Malfoy was mumbling his insults incoherently at this point but seemed to be fine besides overreacting about the chicken killing him, as he had put it.</p>
<p>As Hagrid walked away some of the other students came up and began asking me what had happened and what I had done.</p>
<p>“Did you see it happen?”</p>
<p>“What did you do to him, did you perform a healing spell?”</p>
<p>“How could you stand the sight of the blood?”</p>
<p>I was becoming overwhelmed by all the questions when I felt someone grab my arm, turning I saw it was Hermione. </p>
<p>“You know first aid?” She phrased it like a question like she was confused.</p>
<p>“I knew some muggles back at Beauxbatons and learned a bit about it after one of them got hurt during a summer adventure. I only know a little, enough to know what to do until someone more qualified can perform the proper spell or administer a tonic.” </p>
<p>“That’s brilliant! Have you ever thought of being a healer?” This came from a Gryffindor student.</p>
<p>“Not really! Though maybe it is something I should consider.” I giggled at the end trying to lighten the tension in the air.</p>
<p>People started to scatter and gather their things; it was obvious that it would be best to make our way up to the castle. I was gathering up my bag talking with my roommates when Hermione approached me with Harry and Ron behind her.</p>
<p>“Hey, we haven’t had the chance to really talk since the train.” She looked behind her nodding to the boys to come over. Harry immediately responded beginning to walk forward, then paused when Ron seemed hesitant who in turn, huffed then walked over. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you guys separate more for your houses than I had thought. Hopefully, we’ll be able to meet up often outside of classes.” I said this pointedly towards them, I was trying to gage where they stood. I knew they were being weird about talking to me because I had been put in Slytherin, it wasn’t like they were hiding it.</p>
<p>Harry spoke up trying to break the awkwardness they were feeling, “I mean yeah, of course, don’t you agree Ron?”</p>
<p>Ron glared at Harry, then turned his gaze towards me. I waited for the insult… it was on the tip of his tongue, just as he was about to say it Hermione spoke again. “Thanks for trying to call Malfoy off earlier, he’s a real jerk sometimes, you were quick to help him despite that.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you would have done the same had you been the one close by.” Again, saying this in a knowing tone, I may have only known these people less than two days, but I could tell there was some animosity and I wanted to know why.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t answer me, she was trying to find an answer when Tracey called my name and said they were being told to come back to the castle. I turned back to the trio, “well, I’ll see you around, I guess, hopefully, we have some more classes together.”</p>
<p>Turning I walked up the trail to where Tracey was standing, she gave me a questioning look and I slightly shook my head to signal not here. She replied with a small smile, a glance at the trio, and then turned to walk up the hill back to the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed this newest chapter! I edited it a bit right before posting and I hope it is received well. My goal with this story is to really try and get to the behind-the-scenes drawing from the movie and the books. Showing the Slytherin side of the story.<br/>I had to kind of make up my own version of how classes work, went to the point of making an entire excel sheet just to keep myself on track! So just a reminder their will be a little creative embellishment to things!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who Know You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelaide visits Malfoy in the infirmary after he gets himself hurt, and has a personal conversation. Will it go well?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could hear Malfoy’s moans a fair distance down the hallway outside of the infirmary.</p><p>I was beginning to second guess what I had seen of his injury, perhaps the blood that had been there covered up what the actual damage had been. Whatever the case I was glad that Hagrid had been willing to take Malfoy, despite him being a prick to him all afternoon.</p><p>Turning the corner into the infirmary following the little group of Slytherins, we saw Malfoy lying in a bed moaning while the nurse was trying to care for other students.</p><p>It looked like a first-year had caused an explosion in class.</p><p>“Draco! Draco you are going to be okay!” Pansy had come up from behind us at a full sprint yelling at the top of her lungs into the infirmary.</p><p>With the look of anger, the nurse had on her face I expected a scene similar to what I had seen my grandmother do, who was a Veela, when she got upset. But the nurse simply chastised her about yelling and disturbing her patients. She was mumbling about how it was only the first day when we cautiously approached her.</p><p>“Excuse me,” it was Theodore Nott who spoke, “would you mind telling us how Malfoy is?”</p><p>“Is he going to lose his arm?”</p><p>I wasn’t sure who said it, but I wanted to flick their ear for it.</p><p>“The Malfoy boy is perfectly fine, barely a scratch after my work on him. A few days rest and it’ll be like it never happened.” She turned to return to the more serious condition of the first years, but I caught up with her.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I wanted to ask a bit more about his original injury before he was brought to you. I was the first to help and tied off his arm just in case the cut was deeper than I could tell. How bad was it truly?”</p><p>She looked quizzically at me. “It was a fairly serious cut, tore right through the muscle almost to the bone but after what I gave him it could barely be considered a scratch now. The boy is moaning like a lost spirit when I doubt there is any pain to even feel.”</p><p>She hmphed and left me standing there. I was glad I had gotten there when I did, turned out it had initially been as serious as I expected.</p><p>Everyone was gathered around the bed trying to convince Malfoy to leave the infirmary, but he continued to whine about the pain, complaining about the ‘chicken’ and how his arm was going to fall off.</p><p>Eventually, they trickled leaving the room until only Zabini, Pansy, and I were left.</p><p>Zabini was standing beside Pansy who sat on the bed with Malfoy rubbing his cast. I on the other hand was reading our DADA textbook on the other side while sitting on a small stool.</p><p>Pansy, after an hour of trying to get Malfoy to respond to her own complaints and proclamations only for him to fall asleep, gave up and left to get ready for dinner with Zabini.</p><p>As soon as she turned the corner out of the infirmary, I heard a noise.</p><p>“Psssst”</p><p>Shocked out of my reading I looked around to see what it was I had heard.</p><p>“Psssst”</p><p>The noise was coming from Malfoy who would look like he was still asleep if it hadn’t been for the one eye that was wide open now.</p><p>The image made me giggle, covering my mouth as to quiet it I then leaned over resting my forearms on the bed to get closer to him.</p><p>“What is it?” Whispering back at him.</p><p>“Is she gone?” He hadn’t moved for fear that Pansy was somewhere nearby.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s gone, left to get dinner. Madam Pomfrey said she’d come back with some plates for us since I offered to watch over you and the others while she ate.”</p><p>He shot up, adjusting to sit cross-legged in front of me. “Bloody hell I thought she would never shut up, at first I was pretending to sleep just to get her to shut up, but I guess I did in the end.”</p><p>“She’s persistent, that’s for sure. So, what’s the deal with you two?” I had to be subtle with this, Malfoy couldn’t know I was asking because I was interested in whether he was single or not… not that I was interested in that way of course.</p><p>“What do you mean?” His brows slanted in a questioning gaze.</p><p>“Are you two dating? Or is it like one of those arranged marriage things where you two are technically… but not publicly engaged?”</p><p>Malfoy’s face switched to one of surprise and then he burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“hush Malfoy! If you wake up those kids it’s going to be on my head!” I whispered in a stern tone.</p><p>“Are you bloody mental or something? Me and Pansy? Only in her dreams!” He cocked his head to the ceiling in a quizzical manner. “I’m sure Mom and Dad wouldn’t be entirely against it with her family, but I’ll kiss one of the dementors outside myself before that ever happens.”</p><p>“Strong statement, you must really not like her.” I had picked up my textbook meaning to go back to it but part of me knew I wouldn’t be till Malfoy finished.</p><p>“She’s alright I guess, but that’s not really my thing.”</p><p>“Dating?”</p><p>“Yeah! I mean… I like to keep my options open, no need to be tied down am I right?” His smirk was forced to hide his true intentions.</p><p>“I guess, we are pretty young, but sometimes it’s nice to hang out with someone special.” I hid my blush behind my textbook. I hadn’t thought about him for almost a week with the chaos of starting school.”</p><p>Malfoy was about to say something when the doors opened, and Madame Pomfrey walked in. The door had barely creaked to let her in when Malfoy was sprawling himself back out to lay down in the bed.</p><p>“How are they?”</p><p>“Have barely twitched since you left. If I didn’t trust you already, I would have checked to see if they were breathing.” It was my attempt at a healing joke, but it seemed to pass right over Madame Pomfrey’s head like a Snitch in a quidditch match. Though I was almost positive I heard Malfoy cover up a snort with a cough.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey gave me a look, one meant to question what I was going to do about our over exaggerating ‘patient.’ I smiled up at her from my seat, shrugged my shoulders lightly, then stood to take two of the plates she was pushing on a cart.</p><p>“Malfoy… Malfoy….” I was pretending to shake him awake since she was only a few beds away. He looked up at me, turned his head to see that she was behind him not watching then sat up taking the plate from me.</p><p>He had very few manners from what I had noticed, he had yet to thank me, once again, for helping him.</p><p>After eating I convinced Malfoy to give up the show of having to be in the infirmary overnight if Madame Pomfrey gave him a sling to help him rest his arm over the next few days. He had complied after grumbling to himself and then followed me out of the infirmary.</p><p>We had been walking side by side in silence for only two minutes when he looked over at me with a smirk before looking forward again.</p><p>“So… earlier you mentioned something about hanging out with someone special, did you have anyone in mind?”</p><p>“Here at school?” I tried to hide the quiver in my voice. “well, it’s only the first day… but no… no one has really… piqued my interest.” I was trying to cover up my actual thoughts. I didn’t need to think about him anymore, he’d probably already forgotten me anyway.</p><p>Malfoy’s steps faltered only a split second before swiftly continuing down the hallway. I caught up to him when we were going down the stairs.</p><p>“What about you? You’ve been here longer than me, it’s not Pansy obviously, but is there anyone else you… <em>fantaisie</em>? What’s the word... Oh! Fancy? That’s the word you use right?” I was feeling so rushed that I was struggling to speak English, everything going through my head was processing in French so translating while trying to keep up was a challenge.</p><p>Malfoy was ignoring me, walking briskly through the hallway that led to our common room, I was almost jogging just to keep up with him. When we reached the portrait, he got mad at the portrait for not opening fast enough then marched inside.</p><p>“Hey!” I shouted at him once I scrambled inside. “<em>Que se passe-t-il?</em> Are you upset?”</p><p>“Leave me alone Frenchy,” he turned to make his way to the boy’s dormitory stairs, “goodnight.”</p><p>There I was left alone with only a few straggling students, confused, and replaying the last few minutes over in my head.</p><p>What did I say that upset him so much? Is dating a touchy subject for him? I probably would never get the answer, so I gave up and followed the girl’s dormitory stairs.</p><p>I was done with this day; I’d give Hogwarts another go tomorrow, but tonight I was going to dream about that boy.</p><p>The next day Malfoy was soaking up every bit of attention he could get.</p><p>Telling professors, he couldn’t write to take notes because of his arm, resulting in other students having to take good enough notes for both of them.</p><p>Malfoy retelling the story, progressively getting more and more dramatic with each one.</p><p>By the time lunch rolled around Malfoy was loving the spotlight so much he was even letting Pansy coddle him.</p><p>“Does it hurt terribly Draco?” The question came from Pansy.</p><p>“It comes and goes, still I consider myself lucky, according to Madame Pomfrey another minute or two and I… uh… could have lost my arm. I couldn’t possibly do any homework for weeks.</p><p>Pansy reached out to touch his arm –</p><p>“Please!” Malfoy flinched pulling his arm towards him. “Don’t touch it.” Tucking his arm back into the sling tied around his neck.</p><p>I was trying to study but the group sitting nearby butt-kissing Malfoy was really hard to tune out.</p><p>I rolled my eyes before slamming my book shut and turning to the group and addressing them in an annoyed tone. “Malfoy! You and I both know it was not that serious, if you had let the nurse take off that ridiculous cast yesterday before we left like she asked, you would see it is only a small scratch. She gave you something to heal the gash you had; you are perfectly fine. Stop manipulating others to do your schoolwork.” My accent was thick showing I was heated but I was sure I had gotten my point across.</p><p>Everyone, including those on surrounding tables were frozen due to the shock of my outburst, some looked grateful, but then there was Malfoy. It was like a smirk, but it had a dark undertone to it.</p><p>Pansy was the first to speak, “how dare you try to make light of a situation like this! Malfoy almost died yesterday! After your little stunt yesterday tying off his arm I should have known you were just trying to steal his moment but here you are doing it again!”</p><p>“Silly girl,” I said in a thick accent to emphasize it, “you call it his moment like he was putting on a show, but Malfoy wouldn’t fake his pain… would he?” I shifted my gaze to Malfoy.</p><p>He was trying to figure out what to do, which resulted in him lashing out at Pansy, telling her to stay out of his business while wrenching his casted arm from her grasp.</p><p>The rest of the weekend was uneventful, I explored the grounds and sat by the lake for a while reading a book I had brought to school when I saw the giant squid surface for a moment, stretch itself in the sun, then return to the depths.</p><p>Nature was a grounding point for me, I could always refocus myself outside, so I found myself out there most of the weekend, trying to prep for the chaos that was brewing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter in! I'm so excited, I'm a little stumped writing at the moment but like I've said I have quite a few chapters written already that I'm just slowly releasing.<br/>I'm getting to some points I've written that are a little bit sweeter moments between the two.<br/>Is it too soon for that? I promise it will still be slow-burn/enemies to lovers but there needs to be those spark moments right?<br/>Let me know what you guys think! I'll be replying to all comments!<br/>Helpful criticism is always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>